Firewall
by kmjkyt
Summary: Forced to flee from Rockport, Jeff "Hunter" Parker must team up with Jewels, a former Blacklist member to find where the Most Wanted go, while also evading the law enforcement and street racer turned bounty hunter. Will they succeed?
1. Escaping Rockport

"_You can't catch devils with angels"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escaping Rockport**

It was just another day at Rockport for most of the street racers in the city. They race, cops showed up, and then the next thing most people were paying attention to is water tank collapsing, gas station exploding, construction sites fell down, bus stations got destroyed, and the most important thing, cop cars got wrecked. But the day was far from any other day for the new blacklist number 2. People knew him as "Zhao". No, he's not from Japan. The racers in Rockport knew that he never reveal his real name. Hell, he never even talk during his time in Rockport, until that very day when he was about to challenge Razor, the number 1 racer on the Blacklist. Only a few people knew the reason why he wanted to risk everything and climbed up to the top of the Blacklist. There's Rog, a professional street racer which never got involved with the cops, and then there's Mia, a mysterious hot chick that helped Zhao to get to the top of the Blacklist. Last but not least, Jeff Parker, a not so famous street racer who joined him after he claimed the number 15 spot on the Blacklist from Sonnie. Jeff was also known as 'Hunter'. Only God and him knew why the hell did he chose the alias 'Hunter' in the first place.

Jeff took no interest when Zhao challenged Razor that day. He already knew the outcome, Zhao got his ride back and humiliate Razor, just like he did with all of the past Blacklist member. He took a strong interest with Jewels, Blacklist number 8. He still remembered when she was arrogantly smiling to Zhao, taunting him that he will never beat her, and then humiliated (Not in that way, of course) in front of her crew, and was forced to hand over her ride to him. He shook his head slightly, getting rid of his thought about her. He continued to eat his burger until a loud roar from the distance was heard by almost every people present in that area. It was neither from Zhao's Dodge Viper or Razor's BMW, but it was more like a sound from a muscle car's engine.

A stock red Mustang GT drove into the area, and parked beside his Mazda. _'Who the hell would bring a stock muscle car into this big race?'_ He thought to himself as he continued to eat his burger. Minutes later, the sound of engines roaring and tires screeching were heard by every racer in the area. Everyone walked closer to the finish line as a blue Dodge Viper crossed the finish line, seconds ahead from the BMW. The driver of the Mustang stepped out from the stock Mustang to saw the outcome too, except for Jeff, which left his jaw dropped for a moment, looking at the driver of the Mustang. It was Jewels, but with different outfits from the last time he saw her. She was wearing a white tank top with a matching blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail and she was still wearing her trademark sunglasses. In other word, she's hot, and that left him drooling with his wild imagination.

"You'll never get a hold on the number one spot." He was snapped back to reality as Razor's voice was heard talking to Zhao. "Not with me on your tail." Then, he showed the BMW keys right in front of Zhao's eyes. If Jeff were him, he would beat the crap out of Razor and took the key, but the Viper's driver just stayed quiet, as usual. "And if you want these… You're gonna have to take 'em." Just when Razor finished that word, Mia quickly came between them and snatch the BMW keys from Razor. Jeff unbuckled his seatbelt and readied his combat knife, just in case if things got worse.

"It's over, Razor…" Mia said, her eyes glaring at Razor. He walked up to her and got into her face. Zhao, on the other hand, stayed quiet and glared at them both silently. _'How the hell did he manage to stay silent in a situation like this?' _Jeff thought to himself.

"It ain't over, until I said it's over." Razor reached for the keys, but with a swift move Mia grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground. Bull, Ronnie and the rest of Razor's crew took a step forward to Mia, but she opened her long coat, revealing a handgun on her side. Jeff watched everything from his car, dumbfounded. It took him 10 seconds to realize that she is an undercover cop. The sound of sirens and helicopters were heard in the distance. Everyone was running into their cars, trying to get away, but the cops were faster. Mia threw the keys to Zhao and glared at them both. "GO!"

* * *

Jewels crawled out from her wrecked Mustang GT after she and around 20 Police Cruisers crashed into a construction site, which caused the site to crumbled and wrecking hers and the police cars. She took a quick glance to the road in front of her. The road was clear, but sirens were heard everywhere. She slowly stood up and walked limply on the sidewalk, keeping her head down all the time, hopefully the cops won't recognize her. But hell, she was wrong. A civic cruiser spotted her and yelled at her to stop.

"Shit!" She swore, and using a bit of her last strength, she ran away from the cop. She was already exhausted from the high speed chase throughout Rockport, which ended tragically in a construction site. This was the most fucked up day on her life. Sure, she was never afraid from the cops, but it's only when she's behind the wheel. Especially with her beloved Mustang, she was unstoppable until that bastard took it away from her. Now, she was afraid. No backup. No crews and friends to help her out from this mess. She slowed down, feeling the energy was drained away from her. Then, as she thought about her having to rot in jail, she heard a crash. A loud one.

She looked backward, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A Green Mazda RX7 sideswiped the civic cruiser, sending it crashing through a store, wrecking it. The car pulled up beside Jewels and the door opened, revealing a blonde man with spiky hair, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and a matching black jeans. He looked at her for a moment before a group of police's Corvettes heading toward the Mazda. "Get in!"

Jewels quickly got in the Mazda and closed the door, as the man quickly sped away from the Corvettes, but the cops keep following the car. He dodged the incoming traffics and was forced to go against the traffic when the road up ahead was blocked by Police's Heavy SUV. He shifted gears and the car went faster, but the cops were showing up like there were no tomorrow. Jewels looked at the young man, and then looked at the road up ahead again. Soon, the Mazda entered Rosewood borough, where most of the street racers have been busted. Jeff knew that he had to improvise, but the intensity of the pursuit kept him mind away from thinking any fresh plan to escape the cops. About 20 Police Corvettes and a helicopter joined the pursuit on his Mazda, and he knew that his Mazda won't last long against the pressure from the cops.

"Take a left on the next intersection, then keep moving on the right side of the road." Jewels said, her hands were gripped tightly on the handle. She may have outrunned the cops multiple times and became a number 8 on the Blacklist, but she never felt the fear by sitting in a car as a passenger and let the other person do the driving. He did what he was told, he drifted along the intersection and barely avoiding traffics in the process, and then he kept driving on the right side of the road. Seconds later, he saw a small construction site and knew exactly what she meant. He hit the NOS and the car sped forward, knocking off the weak metal pillars and disabled around half of the Corvettes, giving him enough time to turn left on the next intersection and head toward the forest.

"Whoa, whoa! Are you crazy!?" The blonde woman yelled as the car swerved through the forest, avoiding the wood and disabled more unlucky cops who ran into the woods. The car then reached a straight dirt road which had a sharp turn to the right, where 4 Heavy SUVs were waiting for the Mazda. Jeff had no choice, he had to run through the woods again to reach the main road. The Mazda barely made it from the SUV as they tried to ran them over, however most of them were crashing into the trees. The car's great handling really had a benefit in this kind of situation, when most of cars would lose control and crashed into the trees.

The car made it back to the street with no cops on their tail. Jeff sighed in relieve and relaxed a little bit. Jewels, on the other hand, stared at Jeff like she wanted to kill him right inside the car. "You're… Hunter, right? One of that bastard's friend?" Jewels finally spoke up.

"He's no bastard." Jeff answered without even glancing at her, because he already knew what kind of look Jewels was giving to him.

However, before she could answer, a Corvette spotted the Mazda and the chase continued. The helicopter soon joined in too, along with what is looked like to be a whole damn battalion of the Rockport Police Department. He then took a left toward the freeway, where more roadblocks have been set up by the RPD to stop the Mazda from escaping. His Mazda had reached it's limit and he knew it, however his passenger seems not to care about that in the moment. After evading another roadblock and head into the tunnel, Jeff used his SMS to call Mia.

"Yo, Mia! It's Hunter! Listen, I need a way out from Rockport, things get crazier on my side!" Jeff yelled to the SMS as he avoided another deadly crash with the Heavy SUVs.

"Zhao have already used the old bridge to escape, and now the spot was heavily guarded by the cops." Mia answered, which made Jeff cursed out in anger. "I heard that there's an old tunnel at the north side of the city." Jewels spoke up for the first time to Mia. There was another pause on the SMS, along with another roadblock that Jeff had to avoid. He slammed through the roadblock, sending the Corvettes flying down the streets.

"Yeah, there's an old tunnel that was used by one of the first street racer to get to Rockport. The location is not that far, but you'll have to improvise." Mia said, a GPS coordinate was sent on his SMS.

"Improvise? What do you—OH SHIT!" Jeff had to turned left at the intersection to avoid 2 Supercharged SUV's ramming into his cars. He was back at Rosewood again, drifting along a corner which successfully disabled 3 Corvettes in a row. The Mazda ran through another construction site, disabling around 6 Corvettes in the process. He then proceed to north, avoiding cops in the process. He really had to end this pursuit soon, or else the Mazda's engine will blew up and then, game over. Busted. And hell, he won't let that happen.

"There's the tunnel!" Jewels pointed out to an entrance closed with woods, with the sign said "ROADS CLOSED". Jeff knew that he's going to break this dumb law, or else he and Jewels would end up in jail. With almost a whole battalion of Rockport Police Department were following him, he used the NOS on his Mazda to break through the wooden barrier and entered the small old tunnel. Only some of the Corvettes made it through, the others, they weren't so lucky. There were wooden pillars along the tunnel, which Jeff was forced to knock them down, with also a consequence; the tunnel started to collapse.

The pursuit turned into a race, where the Mazda RX7 sped down along the collapsing tunnel, with 4 Corvettes followed close behind him. The last 2 Corvettes were not luck though, as the rocks from the tunnel buried them and their cars. The other 2 Corvettes crashed into each other when the tunnel became a 2 lane way for the 3 cars. As the tunnel collapse behind the Mazda, the tuner car was able to made it out, alive. With a few damage on the car of course. The car slowed down into the speed limit and was speeding along the dirt road. Jeff took a quick glance to Jewels. "You alright there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She answered, still shaken up after the high speed chase on the tunnel, which could cost their life. She took a deep breath before letting go of the handle.

"Can't believe a number 8 on the Blacklist was scared as shit back there." Jeff said with a chuckle as he shifted gears, moving on a slightly higher speed on the dirt road. Jewels glared at Jeff angrily.

"You drive like a fucking maniac." She hissed, not looking at him. She had to admit it, he was driving like crazy. Even herself wouldn't want to drive like that, which is one of the reason why she's a number 8 on the Blacklist and not higher. The SMS rang and Jeff answered the call.

"Hunter, you still alive?" Mia asked through the call. Jeff smirked at the question while Jewels was not even glancing at him. "Yep, we're still in one piece. My ride need a repair though. And maybe a nice place to sleep would help." There was a pause before Mia answered him.

"Alright, once you left the dirt road, turn right, keep going until you reached a gas station. Go around it until you saw a garage with a yellow Lancer EVO in front of it. You know what to do next. Just keep a low profile, RPD will likely looking out for you… and her."

"Thanks for your help, Mia. What about Rog? Did he escape?" Jeff asked when a blip showed up in his GPS, moving on the highway not far from his current position.

"I have some work to do. Later." Mia terminated the call as Jeff picked up more speed on his car, dirt kicking out from the rear tires. Jewels shifted on her seat and closed her eyes, fell asleep not long after that.

**A/N: This is my first NfS fanfic, and yeah, it takes place at the end of the career mode of Most Wanted 2005. Please leave a review, I really appreciate it. See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Riders on the Storm

"_They said speed kills. But if you aren't speeding, then you aren't living"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Riders on the Storm**

Jewels sat inside her beloved Mustang, her eyes fighting back tears, her hands gripped on the steering wheel tightly. Her expression was a mix of anger and sadness. She had promised herself to not cry ever again, even if it means losing her precious ride, but now it was just so damn hard to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe it, hell, even her crews couldn't believe what had happened. She just lost to the new number 9 racer on the blacklist, people knew him as 'Zhao'. Her Mustang just lost to a loser who drive a fucking Japanese tuner car, the car that only herself knew why she hated that car so much. She was all about big block and muscle, and everyone knew that.

A modified gray RX8 and the Mustang came to a full stop where both crews were already waiting. Zhao was the first to stepped out from his RX8 and his crews surrounded him and cheered, but as usual, he kept silent and only smiled to his crews. Jewels, however, had a different story. When she got out from the car, her crews booed at her, giving her harsh insults, and yelled at her about how bad she was in the race. She just kept silent and clenched her fist. Tightly. She lowered her head and fought back the tears on her eyes.

As the tow truck dragged her ride out from the place, she glanced at her Mustang for the last time. She had worked so much on that car, and now it was just dragged away like it was an useless car. Her crews just left her there, even none of them looked at her for at least one last time. She took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears on her eyes. The rival crews laughed and cheered, which was heard as an ultimate insult to her ear. She looked at them, angered, especially when her glance landed at Hunter. Couldn't take more, she slowly turned around and walked on the lonely sidewalk.

* * *

A sudden drift from the car made her awake from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, it seems that they just entered the highway and Hunter just turned right, following Mia's direction. She just realized that she hadn't sleep in more than 15 minutes, yet it somehow feels like she had slept for 5 hours straight. The driver took a quick glance on her and smiled slightly.

"You're not a peaceful sleeper, aren't ya?" Hunter asked as he sped down across the highway. Jewels just shrugged and said nothing. "Not in the talking mood, I see." The Mazda was speeding at a steady 100 mph, the sound of the engine was the only sound to fill the silence in the car. About 5 minutes of driving at the highway, a modified black and red 2005 Pontiac GTO pulled up next to Hunter's Mazda. He grinned as the Pontiac GTO passed the Mazda and led the entire way to their destination.

The cars exited the highway and headed to a gas station. They made their way to the back of the gas station and stopped in front of an old garage. The drivers (and passenger) stepped out from their cars and stretched their bodies. Hunter walked up to Rog and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Good to see you alive, Rog."

"You too, Hunter." Rog took a quick glance on Jewels and then shook his head. Obviously he didn't like the female who ride alongside him. "What is she doing here?" Rog asked, his voice was very low that it almost sounded like a whisper. Jewels noticed Rog's behavior and walked up to them, her arms crossed under her chest. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to stay with you guys, anyway."

"That might be the WORST plan in a situation like this." The garage door lifted opened, revealing a man that looked like in his early 30, wearing a black jacket with white shirt underneath it and a matching brown jeans. He motioned the guys and girl to head inside the garage. "Bring your rides inside too. It's too dangerous outside."

The man closed the garage door after Hunter, Rog, and Jewels were inside the garage, along with their cars too. Jewels glared at the man angrily, since she didn't want to stay with Hunter any longer than this. She was grateful that he helped her escape from Rockport, but that didn't mean her business is done with him. "What do you mean by it was the worst plan? I know what I'm doing." She asked, her eyes still locked to the man angrily.

"Easy, Blacklist girl. Going out there alone would be a suicide. Why? Because you and your boyfriend her just made it to the top 3 on the National Most Wanted list. Every cop in this country will be on the lookout for you." The man explained. Jewels felt disgusted when the man said "boyfriend". She was about to yell at the man when Hunter cleared his throat, earning both Jewels' and the man's attention.

"Rather than arguing about your 'magnificent' plan, Jewels…" He said, with sarcasm in his voice, earning an annoyed groan from Jewels. "We need to come up with an actual plan." Hunter added. The man nodded and handed an invitation card. Hunter raised one of his eyebrow and looked at the invitation card. Whatever it was, Hunter sure was impressed from what it read on that card.

"Well, if Jewels took part in this, then we definitely need another car for her. Muscle car, to be precise." Rog said, a bit of annoyance was heard in his voice, but Jewels didn't care about it and kept walking around the garage. Hunter, with a big grin on his face, waved the invitation card and handed it to Rog. "There's a big race in a place known as Redview County. It was about 5 hour drive to the north. I think it'll be a good place to earn some money and get her a Muscle Car."

"I don't need your help, Hunter. I'll be fine on my own." Jewels said coldly. She definitely wasn't in the mood for talking right now, and that annoyed the hell out of Hunter. The man turned on a small TV on the corner of the garage and switched it to the news channel. A scene of a Mazda RX7 outrunning the cops was shown on the TV, with a female reporter narrating the scene.

"_Earlier this afternoon, a street racer successfully escaped from, what it looks like, a whole battalion of Rockport Police Department. The suspect was driving a heavily modified green Mazda RX7, leaving a massive destruction in Downtown Rockport and Rosewood. Several witnesses claimed that the suspect was escaping along with a female Blacklist member. Rockport Police Department have put a $200.000 bounty to anyone who can bring the suspect back to RPD." _The man turned the TV off and grabbed a can of soda. "$200.000 bounty is a lot of money. Some bounty hunters are likely attracted to the amount of bounty, and they will come to get you, sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I don't heard the reporter mentioned about me and…" He cleared his throat before he continue. "Jewels made it into the national Most Wanted list." Jewels groaned in annoyance and decided to grab any magazine she could find and read it, rather than hearing Hunter's voice. Rog handed him a Rap Sheet reader, that already had his alias' information. He looked at the word "#2 on National Most Wanted". His face showed no surprised expression when he handed the Rap Sheet reader back to Rog. Hunter looked at his damaged Mazda and then at the man.

"Can you help me fixing my ride…"

"Rex, the name's Rex. And yes, I can. We need to work fast. It would be best for you guys to leave at midnight and head north, toward Redview County."

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

A large storm covered Rockport city that night. Everyone was exhausted, especially the Rockport PD, after having half of it's units got destroyed by only 2 street racers, and all of them got away successfully, leaving most of Rockport City in a mess. Sergeant Nathan Cross was fired from the force, after he failed to caught the Most Wanted racer. He left the city just 30 minutes before the storm hit the city. The silence filled the station as most of the officers were back to their loved one in their homes. Only Mia and a few officers were still inside the station. They didn't return home because of paperwork, but because the storm made it impossible for them to leave.

"One hell of a day, isn't it?" One of the officer asked, while he handed Mia a cup of hot coffee. Mia shrugged and took it from him. "Yeah.. I wish I could take a rest at home, but the damn storm make me stuck in this place." She answered as she took a sip from her coffee.

However, a loud alarm was triggered throughout the station. Mia and the officer dropped their coffee and ran to the control room. If the alarm went off, it only had 2 possibilities. Someone breaking out from the cell, or a (very) not cool prank by an officer. The second possibility was washed away as the sound of gunshots were heard across the highway, and seconds after that, the station shook violently because of an explosion triggered somewhere in the station. Mia ran passed the hallway with the other officer, discovering more dead bodies along the hallway. She knew exactly who did this, and she ran to the only place where the escaping prisoners were heading; the parking lot where the cops stored the impounded vehicles, including Blacklist's vehicles.

* * *

A gunshot broke the silence in the parking lot, and a few steps were heard across the parking lot. An officer took cover behind an impounded car, readied his stun gun, and wait for them to come closer. After assuring himself that everything was going to be alright, he leave his cover and aimed his stun gun at the group, only to be knocked out by a crazy Japanese girl. She knocked the stun gun away from the poor officer and kicked the shit out of him until he passed out. Around 3 men walked passed the unconscious officer on the ground, with the Japanese girl followed behind. They walked on the parking lot until they saw a black Mustang GT, black SLR McLaren, silver CLK 500 and a green and yellow Aston Martin DB9 parked side by side.

They stepped in into their own cars and started the car, the sound of the roaring engine filled the parking lot. The cars drive out from the parking lot, with the CLK 500 leading the way. The silver exotic crashed through the gate, opening the way for the other 3 cars to escape. Mia and the officer arrived late as the cars drove off into the storm.

The Mustang driver reached for his phone from the dashboard and entered some number before he held his phone on his ear. "Yo, it's Razor here. I need to know where did he, or at least where his boys went." The guy known as Razor was silent when the guy on the other end explained everything to him. "Heading North, eh? Jewels with him too? Alright, we got it from here. Just keep me updated." Razor ended the call and threw his phone to the passenger seat. He used his SMS on his dashboard to do a conference call with the other 3 drivers.

"Change of plans, guys. We're heading North. And oh, Kaze, Jewels' with him."

"She made her choice. And now, she's going to pay for it. Bull, Ronnie, you guys ready?"

"Ready as I ever be, Kaze."

"Hell yeah. We're doing this shit."

The car drove off to the highway, the storm covered their tracks and made them like a ghost inside the storm.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it! However, the next chapter might be published next week, since I had national exams this Monday. Oh, and I've posted the link to the pictures of Zhao's Viper from the first chapter and Hunter's Mazda on my profile page, since I can't post the link here. See ya guys later!**


	3. Welcome to Redview

_So…. It's been awhile since I last updated. I kind of lost my motivation, but I guess I have it back now… I think._

* * *

**Welcome to Redview**

* * *

"Hunter, Rog, remember you can't let those cops knows about that entrance. You both only got one minute to figure this out, or you're done."

"You don't have to remind us, Rex! We know!"

Out in the middle of a dark forest, a heavily modified Mazda RX-7 and a red and black Pontiac GTO raced side by side through the small openings inside the forest. It would be a relaxing journey if there weren't a whole battalion of Highway Patrol Police in hot pursuit behind them.

"You got any bright ideas?" A female voice asked to the other person inside the car. She crossed her arms under her chest, while occasionally took a glance at Hunter, who was concentrating not to hit any trees.

"Can't you see I am busy dodging those damn trees!? Help me goddamnit!" Hunter answered a bit yelling, he shifted gears and dodged a fairly large tree on his way. Several cops weren't so lucky as they immediately crashed onto the trees head on. Jewels scoffed and looked at the rearview mirror. "Hell no! This is YOUR idea in the first place, not mine! You should've anticipate this while planning with those friends of yours."

"Why you little…"

"HEY! Can you both stop it!? At least wait until we deal with this problem, then you both can continue your thing!" Rog yelled through the comms, obviously annoyed that those two would not stop fighting with each other.

Jewels shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "Suit yourself, then."

"Alright, I got a plan. Keep heading toward the entrance and don't slow down. My boys have everything set up for you to lose those cops." Rex said over the radio, while Hunter cursed loudly at the man, much to Jewels' amusement. "Fuck you! Why didn't you tell us earlier so that at least we can ride to the entrance in peace!?"

"I guess I forgot…?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Just keep moving and don't slow down." Rex said before terminating the comms. Jeff still grumbled about stupid mechanic while Jewels chuckled lightly. Rog could also be heard laughing his ass off through the comms. "Shut your mouth, old man!"

"Sorry!" Rog said between his laughs. Oh how Hunter loved the fact that the old man can laugh his ass off while at the same time he was DODGING trees while trying to ESCAPE from the cops. It was still a mystery to him and Zhao up to this day. Hunter shook his head and continue to dodge the incoming trees.

A minute later the entrance to the secret path was seen to the eyes of the racers. "Alright, we saw the entrance! Where's your boys!?" Hunter asked through the comm.

"Don't get surprised" And with those words, all hell broke loose. Dozens of explosives underground detonated themselves, destroying and probably killing all of the Highway Patrol officers. Rog activated his NOS and blasted to the entrance, with the green Mazda followed closely behind. The entrance door was closed by an automated gate, camouflaged to look like the cliff side rocks.

Hunter released a breath that he was holding during the explosions and smiled to himself that they made it. He looked to his right and chuckled as he saw Jewels clutching tightly against the handle, breathing heavily and sweats pouring out from her body. It didn't help the fact that she was only wearing a tight white tank top and tight black pants, which because of the sweats, the clothes hugged tightly around her impressive figure. And there was one thing that Hunter quickly took note and asked right away…

"Are you wearing a bra?"

Silence.

The blonde racer immediately beat himself mentally.

Jewels gave him a look that scared the shit out of him.

Rog tried not to laugh, but failed to do so.

Rex only wolf whistled and said, "Smooth move, brah." Through the comm.

The old racer looked at his rearview mirror and saw that the green Mazda started to turn left and right uncontrolled, while still doesn't hit the walls on either side. Both Rex and Rog laughed loudly as Hunter's scream of anguish was heard through the radio.

* * *

Both race cars parked on the side of an U-Turn cliffside road in Coyote Pass. It was cold there, which Hunter do not understand, because there's a FUCKING desert RIGHT BESIDE THEM! But from what he heard, Redview County has the weirdest climate changing area in the whole United States. In one area you felt burning hot, 5 kilometers away it turned into a freezing cold. Hunter shrugged it off and walked toward his Mazda. He rubbed his bruised cheek as Jewels stepped out from his car, now fully equipped with a brown leather jacket.

"So… What now?" The female blacklist member asked the males, in which Rog shrugged his shoulder and pointed the beautiful forest over the cliff. "Rex said we should meet this kid on a place known as Sunset Tunnel."

"What's his name?" Hunter asked, while he silently inching away from Jewels just for safety precaution.

"Rex said his name is Zephyr, a new kid to the street racing scenes." Hunter raised an eyebrow at this.

"Zephyr? That's dumb."

"Said by the guy who chose Hunter as his alias."

"And said by the girl who chose Jewels as her alias."

"C'mon old man, what kind of alias is Rog?"

The three blinked then looked at each other in silence. "Good point."

* * *

The Rockport natives were now driving on the Interstate 4 Highway at a steady 100km/h. The climate changed again in a matter of minutes, from freezing cold to a very warm and welcoming weather. Now the trio knew why most of the people here prefer driving on car rather than walk.

Hunter took an occasional glance to his passenger, which he found was sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face. He smiled softly at the sight before returning to focus on the road ahead, which was surprisingly empty. He shrugged it off and continued to drive alongside Rog.

His eyes flickered to his rearview mirror as he found 5 pairs of headlights closing in to their position fast. He turned on his SMS and contacted Rog. "Yeah, I see them. Stay calm, maybe they're just street racers passing by." Rog said from the other line.

But Hunter was not okay with that. In fact, his racer instinct told him to step on the gas and escape from the group of unidentified group of cars behind them. But he followed Rog's orders and keep driving at a normal pace.

His fears soon turned right as a heavily modified Ford GT slammed into the Mazda's rear, startling Jewels who instantly awaken from her peaceful sleep. "Huh… What?" She looked at the rearview mirror and sighed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Rog!" The Mazda driver yelled, and without any words both cars hit their NOS and tried to flee from the pursuers. "Fucking hell, I knew we should've run away!"

"Just focus on losing them! We can…" The older racer paused as his eyes caught something on his rearview mirror. Blue sparks flickered to life at a heavily modified Aston Martin's bottom chassis, which is easily viewed because of the lack of light. _'That can't be good…'_

The blue spark glowed brightly as a loud 'BANG!' was heard over the loud engines sounds. "HUNTER!" Rog yelled through the radio before his car was hit by a very powerful shockwave that he swore his Pontiac's rear bumper have a large dent now. Hunter seems to experience the same thing as he yelled through the comm. "What the hell is that!?"

2 heavily modified Porsche Carrera GT drive up behind the two and shot a steel cable to their rear bumper, attaching it to the Carrera's. The mysterious cars hit the brakes, causing the Mazda and the Pontiac to lose much speed and allowing them to be surrounded by the cars.

"What's with all those cool weapons!?" Jewels yelled as the surrounding cars released powerful shockwaves which rocked their cars heavily. Their engines are starting to malfunctions because of the intensity of the shockwaves. "Fuck!" Hunter swore, and his eyes widened as the Ford GT in front of them shot 2 powerful EMP rounds to their cars, effectively shutting down all electronics in the car and shutting down the machines.

"This can't be happening!" Jewels yelled frantically as their cars started to slow down at an alarming pace. Hunter tried to turn on their engine while their captors started to take them into the sideways. "No, no, no, no, NOO!" He hit the steering wheel as hard as he could. He rested his head on the steering wheel as he gave up completely, Jewels and Rog didn't look better than him.

…

Just when all hope seems lost, they were startled by honking and saw the Ford GT in front of them smashed by another Aston Martin, though it's not theirs as the other Aston Martin was already rolling to it's side and the Carreras got EMP'd by another unknown car.

After the threat was dealt, the cars pulled over to the side of the freeway. Jeff quickly took his prized Combat Knife and stepped out from the car, followed by Jewels and then Rog from his own car.

Their cars was now a bloody mess. Dents everywhere, holes at the hood and the rear bumper, it's basically got destroyed, but it's still can be fixed.

The Aston Martin driver stepped out from his car and revealed a brown haired and black eyed man in his 18's. He wore white T-Shirt and blue jeans, and currently have his hands in the air. "Whoa, take it easy, will ya?"

"Name, or I'll throw this knife to your throat." Hunter threatened, but a feminine cough was heard from his back. Turning around, he saw a blonde haired and blue eyed woman in her early 20's, wearing a black tank top with white jeans to match. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Is that seriously how you thanked people who saved your life in Rockport?" The woman asked, surprising the trio because she knew where they came from. "My name's Amber, by the way. Yours?"

"Hunter"

"Jewels"

"…Rog"

"So you three are the one who needs my help." The three turned around to see the brown haired man smirked. "My name's Zephyr, and I will help you to win the grand race known as 'The Grand Tour'."

* * *

**Sorry if it's rushed. I made this at night and I'm writing in a limited time. And to respond to a review about the player's name, yes I know that in game he doesn't have a name, but I made it up for this story, but he still keep his silent personality, which you can see in game already.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out, so stay tune to this story!**


End file.
